Life Theory
by heathnils
Summary: AU. Scrapped and re-written. There were many periods in his life that Guy often questioned his time, place and the many various relations he shared. But things that happen, good or bad, can't have happened without a just cause right? Rating may change in later chapters but confirmed blood, violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't how it happened. He didn't even know why either, he honestly admitted. Every instinct in his mind and his entire being told him that something wasn't right on that night in September about a year ago and yet, it decided to add, he physically and mentally allowed it all to happen because of one feeling and one feeling alone;

Pride.

He already knew that this one crucial and critical mistake of allowing it to control his actions and emotions was going to haunt him for as long as he lived, but it seemed that his sub consciousness didn't agree with such things. He was doing what came to his mind and instincts naturally and that somehow, resulted in a month long disappearance followed by a man-hunt that only ended terribly. Until Halloween night, when both men landed here.

He sat here, in a hospital room watching over a young man no older then himself, who occupied the bed, listening to various sounds of beeps and blips from a number of nameless machines that were connected themselves to the man in the bed by different lengths of wire and different sized tubes. He gripped a wooden kendo sword tightly in one hand, to his chest with a bone-crushing grip not even he thought he possibly possessed as he watched the rising and falling of the man's chest. He barely remembered the night that landed them both here. They seemed happen in flashes and that didn't help explain anything to him but that didn't stop the scenes from reappearing in his mind eye;

The sound of screeching tires.

There was cracking and then busting glass, a large smear of blood that flashed across his vision.

A look of fear on a half-beaten man's face, a sickening crack followed by a pained cry.

Screaming, crying, pleading and then...

Nothing.

He didn't want to admit it, but he really wanted to cry. He came out of nowhere, when the whole world was looking for him and was about to give up, when he decided to crossed, the last thing a injured and disoriented person should do, in front a beaten 1989 Chevrolet pick-up truck going at 35 mph on a dark Halloween night. He was covered in abrasions, blood, bruises, a fair few scars, burns and was likely carrying a few broken bones and maybe a fractured limb or two. He quickly ran a hand across his face.

"Guy?"

"Hmm?"

Guy perked at the sound of a gentle but quiet voice. He barely turned to look to the doorway of the hospital room, to see another man standing there, a little older then himself and yet slightly younger then the other with solemn dark green eyes watching with a mixture of pity and remorse. He brushed a stray of matching green hair that was poking out from under his bandana out of his face as he approached the miserable and sadden youth.

"Big Brother." He greeted, no emotion in his voice save for the sounds of cracking.

"Little One, it's been long enough don't you think? You must come home."

"I... I can't. You know I can't."

Guy shook his head, his braided hair, a lighter shade of green compared to the other's, whipped his face on both sides. He shut his lighter green eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes.

"It's all my fault Rath..."

"No, Little One, it wasn't." The man, Rath, placed a comforting hand on Guy's shoulder as he looked down to the man in the bed. "We all didn't think this was going to happen. Not to anyone this close to us either."

Rath sighed, tearing his eyes away from the still form, looking back at his 'brother'.

"There not much you can do for him now. You need to come home and rest."

"I don't want to leave him." Guy whispered, fingers twining with the unconscious man's. "He's gonna wake up soon. I can feel it."

"If he wakes up." Rath corrected. "He's been in that state for an entire year, Guy."

"He'll wake up. I know he will." Guy just answered. "I'm staying here."

"I'm sure the doctors will call for you... The head doctor, Canas, promised had he not? Does he or they not have you on speed dial?"

"They did and do." Guy replied, nodded numbly. "But nothing you say will change my mind, I'm staying here. He needs me."

"I see. Very well then." Rath sighed, realizing this was a lost cause. "I'll check on you tomorrow morning. Get as much sleep as you can, Little One. Tomorrow will be a trying day... For each and every one of us."

"I know."

Rath smiled sadly as he patted Guy on the shoulder, he quietly made his way to the door as Guy watched him. Rath exited the room closing the door behind him with a silent click as Guy slowly turned back around to his charge. The poor thing had been through something that clearly outranked Hell when he came running back into Guy's life for the third time. Quite literally.

He smiled tenderly as he brushed back a strand of light brunette hair out of the unconscious man's face. "I know this isn't the best time or place for this... But there's... There's something I should've told you." Guy reached out and gently grasped the one hand that wasn't hooked up to various IVs, wirings and tubes. "Something... S-Something I know I'm going to regret now... Until I-I-"

Guy bit his lip. He wasn't so sure why he was finding this all very difficult to say, especially since his audience wasn't even awake. Guy sighed before taking a deep but shuddery breath and blinked back a few stray tears, growling at the sudden feeling of weakness. How did it come to all of this?

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner but I allowed my damn pride and insecurites to stand in the way." Guy brought the warm hand to his cheek, resting it against his own flesh before he gently, but nervously, kissed it. "If-If there was a way to go back in time, I w-would... You know I would... Right? And I'll-I'll tell you cause I'm sure you wanted me to... Right?"

He sighed as he placed the man's hand gently on his side but refusing to let go.

"C-Could you ever- ever forgive me... Matthew?"

What could he do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Three times the charm, right?<strong>

**This probably the third time I've had to scrap it and re-edited it and it's all because I didn't like the way I was writing it out. Thankfully, I had a few ideas from various co-workers from my job and of course, my equally fanatic Fire Emblem fan best friend, Dmin. So, hopefully now the story will sound and be more visually pleasurable... If not... :B**

**Reviews very much obliged.**


	2. Chapter 2

Guy had must have met Matthew twice in his life time overall.

The first time he met Matthew was when he was a small boy of the age of eight and the man was barely in the stage of teenage years, 14 or 15. But then at the time, Guy didn't think to much about their first encounter. It was a simple run in that allowed Guy to see the light of years beyond and he didn't really think that the first meeting held any importance.

All that ever seemed to come to his mind was the second encounter and beyond.

It was the last of days of May that was melting into the beginnng of June when Guy first arrived into the city of Santaruz, on his way to the large bustling kingdom town that was otherwise known as Ostia, the heart and blood of the country of Lycia. It was a place that seemed to move at a fast pace, not humanly possible. But to a new resident to a new town in a new land and to a new school even, his new life was soon going to turn into a living nightmare and it didn't help any that word was out that Laus and Ostia were out for one another's blood. What a way to begin and end a summer vacation.

Guy was a 17 year old young man with grass-green hair that he kept in a low but slightly messy braid that reached to his mid-back. He had emerald green eyes that looked as though he seemed annoyed and troubled due to a light-blue head band he wore around his head that covered his entire forehead. He wore simple white tee and faded blue jeans.

"This is Ostia."

Guy briefly looked out the window in the back seat of the moving vehicle before his eyes narrowed in disgust, turning his head upward slightly before he turned back and continued to read his book. Not at all happy.

"I hate it, Big Brother. Being home in our tribe, in Sacae overall was just fine."

"Don't think too hard on the negatives." Rath said as he smiled lightly in the mirror at his glum, stone-faced 'brother'. "You'll never know it but you might actually have fun here, in these lands... With a new home, school, friends..."

"Unlikely." Guy rolled his eyes, as he gently closing his book and placed it on his chest. "What if I get bullied at my new school?" Guy asked throwing his hands in the air. "What if I don't make any new friends? What do you plan to do then? Hmm?"

"Ah Little One." Rath chided gently. "With such thoughts, you won't get far in life."

"If you say so."

"Oh I know so." Rath smiled.

Guy leaned back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest and once again rolled his eyes. "If you say so." He repeated.

They continued on in silence to their new home as Rath shook his head and Guy continued to look out the window to view the passing scenery and sighed. Many thoughts cloud his head as to how his new life was going to play out. All he knew where the obvious facts that plagued him his entire life that he knew would play the key role in the play that was his life.

Guy had always had a bout of bad luck since he was a boy when it came to adjustment. One problem that plagued him was the feminine appearance he had on him since day he entered middle school and turned 14, but that wasn't entirely his fault, rather that was his genetics, but that didn't stop many from making fun of him.

The second was his name. It didn't help him any since many of the kids and gossiping parents and teachers as well saw this as his parents' way of making up for his lack of masculinity and small build. High school was no different, here or there, he was pretty sure, although if Guy was honest he didn't even want to finish high school now that he was moving... But he supposed to make time fly, he did like writing stories.

"We're here." Rath announced as he stopped the car and turned off the engine. "Want to see our new home?"

"Not really."

"Guy..."

Guy blinked several times and looked up at their new home. It was a rather quint little beige 2-story house with a one-door garage attachment, a beautiful kept green lawn and a garden filled with roses, rhododendrons and various other shrubs that stood in front of a wooded glen. The moving truck was already there and the movers had already began moving their stuff and furniture into their new home as the three men began to exit the moving truck.

"Seems they beat us." Rath commented with a hum, drumming his fingers against his chin.

"So they did." Guy sighed as he rolled around the backseat slightly before sitting up. Guy jumped out of the back of the truck and with a bored look in his eye, he looked over at the surrounding area around the home. The neighborhood that surrounded their house was composed of other houses that would hold people he knew he would be stuck with until he decided to finish his schooling. Neat lawns, clean hedges, children playing- Surely, nice people and with an equally nice community.

"Guy."

Guy looked to the source of the voice that called him and saw that Rath somehow managed to migrate to the doorway of their temporary stay, waving at him.

"Yeah?"

"I think we have everything under control. Why don't we go take a look for something to eat?"

"Fine." Guy shrugged, before he grabbed his favorite backpack from the back of the truck.

"Let me get things sorted out first." Rath called. "Rick said that the best eateries are near the town square. You go on and I'll catch up."

Guy nodded and waved as he walked down the pathway toward town. About half-way through his trek, anxiety began gnawing at his insides at the feeling of something bad was just about to unfold, so of course he was on the constant look out, looking over his shoulder almost every 5 minutes. He was called skittish for this and that trait too earned him many laughs. He growled.

He continued walking into the town, slightly amazed at the sight and sound as the people moved and bustled around him, in a hurry to get to their destination as the sun set. He quickly moved and dodged various people who seemed too busy engrossed in their phones or their messy paperwork to pay any attention as to where they were going, barely missing Guy. He continued his trek into the town's square while playing the game of 'Dodgeball' with its inhabitants as his eyes straying up to a looming castle in the certain of the bustling city.

Lycia, like Bern was a monarch he remembered being told and one of the few remaining in today's time, Ostia was ruled by someone named Lord Uther, a man who no one has seen outside the palace walls in many a year they said with the exception of the King's kid brother, Lord Hector, who seemed to be seen almost everywhere that wasn't the castle. If Guy didn't know any better, Uther, like every other politician was probably hiding from the tabloids, tired of the crap they come up with about him and the slowly worrying threat of war. Didn't kings like attention regardless?

"There's gotta be someplace around here to eat..."

Guy brushed his bangs out of his face, grateful for the dark blue sweatband he wore around his forehead, he was at, what he believed was the town square. But not a place that looked like it could sell something quick and simple. He looked to the direction to the sun, finding it unbelievable on how hot and heavy the air seemed to have gotten in such short time as night slowly descended on them. He immediately reached for his water bottle finding it stuck deep in the depths of his backpack.  
>As he fought to pull it out, all the while not paying any attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice that a group of muscular men walking right behind him lead by an equally muscular man with spiked a look that could not be considered good looking... At all.<p>

**SMACK!**

"WHAT THE-"

"Eh-?"

Guy's eyes grew wide as, almost in slow motion, he turned to see that he had punched an older looking man in his large nose with his fist around his water bottle, causing the larger male to fall slightly back clutching his nose. He dropped his water bottle in surprise and his hands out in means to help or surrender. Right now, not even he was sure.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"A smartass huh?" He growled, clutching his face tightly. "Didn't think I'd run into one as scrawny as you, brat."

"Wha-" Guy asked, not liking where this was heading.

"You're dead kid!" The man hissed balling his hands into fists. "I'm gonna show you how we do things around here!"

"Wha- NO! NO! NO!" Guy cried, waving his hands frantically. "I think you misunderstand-"

"Enough talk!" He whipped out a... switchblade? This can't mean anything good. "You brought this on yourself."

"Wait! You-"

Before Guy could argue or even reason with this thick-headed street-fighter to prevent fighting and possibly death, he suddenly found himself on his ass upon the hot cement followed by a stinging pain in the upper-left part of his face as the man backhanded him. Stunned, he slowly raised a shaky hand to his face and gently touched his stinging cheek wincing at the pain and slowly pull his hand back to study it. On his index and middle digits that shone in the light of the sun was unmistakably blood. He looked up at his attacker in disbelief as the bastard and his groupies just stood over him and laughed.

"Heh, looks like you can't even fight!" The man roared in triumph. "Is that all you've got?"

Guy was about to comply with the man's death wish, just to stay alive and reach Rath when he was stopped a voice and voice alone. A voice that could rival the sounds of milk and honey. He turned to the source behind him and found himself staring at a man no older then himself that brimmed with confidence that hid behind a cheery smile. He was a bit taller then Guy himself with a slim build that still allowed him enough masculinity, he had dirty blonde hair that stuck out at odd angles with the honeyed brown eyes. He was decked in a slim white jeans and a fitting sleeveless green turtle-neck with a loose red short-sleeved button up that exposed the green shirt. Guy couldn't explain why, but something about this man seemed... Familiar.

"Hey now, leave the poor kid alone."

"Huh- What?" The man said completely thrown off by another's voice, his eyes locked on his prey's rescuer. "Who the hell are you?"

"Really now, such violence." He chuckled still smiling. "Such anger."

"Shut it and answer the Boss's question." said another man. "Or do you want to die too?"

"Not really." The rescuer replied as Guy continued to watch the newcomer. He can't be serious. "But if I must fight, then I suppose I must..."

"You really think you can take us?" The leader questioned, smirking. "All of us? You talk big..."

"If we were honest... No." He replied. "I'm not much of a brawler nor do I enjoy watching them."

"You cocky little bastard." He growled as he stalked closer to the dirty blonde, Guy left completely ignored. "And you think it's smart taking me and the others on?"

"Apparently." He raised his hands and mock surprise.

"You're on!"

And with that men made a dash at the man while the latter just stood his ground and sighed. Guy's eyes widen as they approached closer to their target, knives out and in the light, he was ready to yell out a warning when he found that his voice refused to work. What happened next, completely through the green haired teen off completely. A punch was aimed at the man's face, but he dodged the punch with such grace that would put any fighter to shame, aiming one of his own, knocking the of his attackers to the ground. He dashed at another, missing another punch and wrapped an arm around the others and flipped him over. He turned and swung his leg into the gut of the other.

Needless to say, Guy was in utter amazement.

Guy's rescuer avoided yet another blow aimed at him, he took his elbow and jabbed it into the man's gut and then raising it and smashing it into his face. He swung around and nearly had his head smashed by a long pipe one of the attackers seemed to have gain, he bend back quickly to avoid the fatal blow to his head. Guy gasped.

"Watch out!"

"Oh wow!" He gasped. "That almost got me."

He quickly turned and grabbed the pipe that was aimed at him, he wretched it out of the man's grip and quickly swung it against to the closest man near him, knocking him out cold. He turned to his next challengers, who stood hesitantly back before all started to beginning retreating. Guy watched the retreated backs before his focus returned solely to his rescuer... Why did he looked so familiar?

"Need a hand?" He smiled.

Guy jumped a little and found himself face to face of his rescuer who held out a hand before he nodded numbly and slowly taking the offered hand and allowing the stranger to pull him onto his feet. He patted himself down and looked to this new comer.

"T-Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." He still smiled. "My name's Matthew. Yours?"

"Matthew?" Guy asked. The name was ringing a few bells. But why? "Matthew...?" Where had he heard that name before?

"Yes, 'Matthew'." Matthew smiled. "What on earth is that look for?"

"I think I met you before." Guy defended. "Have... Have you been to Sacea?"

"Yes. A few years back." Matthew replied in mild surprise. "And you are...?"

"Uh... I'm Guy."

It was as if a light was switched on in both of their minds.

"Hey... I remember you." Matthew beamed. "But the last time I saw you, were just a child."

"And you were barely a teenager." Guy beamed back. He briefly looked to the older male before you looked back to the ground. Maybe his new life here won't be so bad after all.


End file.
